Spring Sakura Ramen
by OverdriveGuardian
Summary: A Saku? fic. Sakura is shocked at the sudden leave of Sasuke, what is a guy like Naruto going to do? Reviews appreciated.


**Annoying Disclaimer Part: I don't own Naruto, as you probably inconceivably found out. I applaud your observance skills :/. If you had to use mind transfer, I suggest you see a psychologist.**

**_Reason: I was feeling guilty without a new story, and I started to have an urge for a certain pairing._**

****

**_Spring Sakura Ramen_**

**By OverdriveGuardian**

**Chapter I: Sharingan's Call******

**         
       It was a very quiet day in the village of Konoha, as almost everyone, besides the swift ANBUs scoping the area at the crack of dawn. A boy, named Uchiha Sasuke, woke up that very morning as the sun followed. He bit into a riceball he made himself the previous day before, and slowly began chewing it as he contemplated the events that underwent yesterday. It seemed that day all of them had just become genins once more, and became as carefree, but not particularly evident in his appearance. He swallowed it hard, and then put his hitai-ate around his forehead, as he always had. As he packed his shrunken holsters to the maximum, one statement echoed in his mind. **

**"I… can't believe it."**

**It had happened the day before. With Zabuza currently at the bottom of the list with his defeat, the Third Hokage had issued a proclamation to all the ninja in Konoha that possessed the powers of Sharingan. Those who did were at a high enough mission level to take on the mission that was to become a large battle between the Country of Sand and Leaf village. It seemed a large army of sand-nins had gathered and pillaged one area of the city to store for the revenge of past grudges and the hellhole they lived in. They wanted a clear-skied land of peace. They no longer wanted the strain for water and basic means of transport without the sun falling into their eyes. They were going to make their move, and claim the land as theirs. ANBU recon members had reported to the Third Hokage that all the volunteer soldiers were numerous as knew of many illusionistic spells, which could level a small village sect of Sand to be decimated by the seconds. It was the only hope of the Sharigan members to help protect the village, as other illusionist-seethroughers. Already a small squad of ninjas had tried to finish their mission, only to be found in pieces, skewered like diced pieces of meat.**

**Yesterday, Sasuke happened to be walking on his way to the tool shop in which he had to purchase a few kunais and shirukens. It was then he walked by the message board, with all the past events occurrences (Genin enrollment, Ramen Contest (Naruto did win that one), etc.). He decided he had not had the challenge in a while, so there he dashed to the office to sign for the special mission. What he did not know was the fact that Sakura had watched him as he signed his mission papers, after finishing a solo mission of flower arranging, which she walked to Ino's place to assist in the upcoming events, where she heard the flowers were to be fore those who were going to fight for the village. At her payment, she watched as Sasuke walked out with his usually cool self, not in the slightest nervous or showing weakness. She walked after him. "Sasuke-kun… Why are you doing this?" There was no reply. She followed him with a slight jump and looked at his face, her short hair waving as she walked forward in a timid pace. "You can't handle this mission! Even if you have Sharingan you can't fight all those sand-nins! We're still genins, and can't stand a chance to them!" Sasuke stopped abruptly, Sakura running into his back at the stutter. "It's too boring. I have no time to play here. If you truly worry…" He turned around, looking into her eyes with a tough glance. "Become as strong as me." He then began to walk forward once again, but a few distances away, he heard a single voice.**

**"I… can't believe it."**

**Sakura broke down to the floor of the bare road that was behind the houses. Sasuke kept walking, but then turned abruptly, unbeknownst to himself. She ran away from him, leaving Sasuke to contemplate his own judgment. 'That is why', he thought coming back to that morning, 'I must leave. If I stay here… I will become weaker. I must uphold my name and my ancestry. I can't weaken away.' He stepped out of the door, walking with his head focused forward, as he approached the mission office once more. 'Gomen… Sakura'**

**Sakura did not feel like getting out of bed. It was already late in the morning, and the smell of breakfast from downstairs called her. She knew that today was the day her crush Sasuke-kun left the village to fight a battle that was aimed for a higher level then those of what he is now. She thought about the situation once more. Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke-kun, and numerous other Genins, including Hyuga Neji and a few others, who had all left to fight an inexperienced battle (excluding her sensei, of course. She felt her tears coming again as she visualized the image of Sasuke being hit by a million shiruken, like the illusion which Kakashi-sensei had left in their first exam. 'What will I do if he dies? What happens if he doesn't come back?' She began to try dreaming again when the door of her room burst open, her mother opening the door. "Sakura, you shouldn't lay around in a slump like this. Go outside and get some fresh air." With a heavy-hearted "Hai", she slowly changed out of her clothes and into her usual dress, slipping on her sandals and tying her headband into her hair. She walked out the door, not even stopping to look at the spread of food only Naruto could imagine. Down the dusty, lonely path she found no comfort, nothing to help her get by, until she walked by a ramen booth that currently served the number one ninja at surprising people, Uzumaki Naruto. The path looked still so inviting, and she continued to trudge until a loud yell hit her in the back.**

**"Good Morning, Sakura-chan!"**

**Sakura looked at him and then back at the floor. "Mm," she relied with the littlest effort. She watched as the floor she walked on and stared at became a steaming hot bowl of Miso Ramen. Surprised, she withdrew from the steam, only to find Naruto sitting right next to her, slurping down the noodles, the waitress called Ayame and the old man smiling at him. "Naruto! What's going on?" Naruto slurped his mouthful down in a fit of frenzy, leaving the naruto of the ramen on his cheek. "Ano-sa Ano-sa, I did a ton of missions this past week by myself without screwing up once, and since then I got a nice fat purse of money that I can spend it on! Go on, eat up!" Sakura wasn't hungry, but she started to eat some of the Ramen, and subconsciously ate the entire bowl, her inner side sighing in deep relief. "Arigato, Naruto. That was what I needed just now." She got up and started to walk from the booth, waving as she walked away, but Naruto's hand went into hers as he sat finishing his soup with one hand. His face suddenly turned a bit serious. "This is about Sasuke… right?" Sakura turned around with the slightest jolt, her hand still in his, with her inner side surprisingly not withdrawing in disgust. She looked into his face. "How did yo-" "I saw you running away the other day from Sasuke, so I thought that was the reason." Naruto got up from his comfortable seat in the Ramen booth, and paid the old man. "Thank you! It was delicious!" Naruto put his frog wallet into his back pocket, and walked right next to her. "Well then, let's go!" "N-naruto! Wait!" Naruto suddenly stopped, and wondered what the problem was. He looked at his hand and then withdrew it. "Gomen, Sakura-chan!" He scooted back a few feet. "Please don't hit me!"**

**Sakura did not hit him.**

**She was fighting back tears. The mere mention of Sasuke's name made her tremble. Naruto looked at her, then decided to take action. He had been saving the money in his wallet for some higher quality instant ramen for home, but decided he would stay with his usual brand. He walked forward with a slightly concerned look on his face, but then, at a moment's time, grabbed Sakura's hand, and ran forward. Sakura looked up, still teary eyed, following his footsteps. "Come on, Sakura-chan! Let's go somewhere, we both have the day to spend!" Naruto said encouragingly while running forward, as the sun raised high in the air.**

**AN: Yeah, I know it's a short chapter (Or was it? Tell me.) So, as you can (or can't tell), this is my first Naruto fanfic and the first chapter of it. If you haven't noticed, I decided to put the storyline in limbo for a moment (Don't know the Chunnin Exam Results, don't want to know…yet). If you liked this story, please leave a review; any world corrections on those little Japanese tidbits are fine as long as you don't lecture me please…these reviews allow me extract more of my original ideas, and give motivation as well. I'd like at least 5-7 reviews, and I hope this fic will be one on your favorite stories list! (I have it ready.)**

**~Till Then**

**Overdrive Guardian**


End file.
